


Dream a Dream of Luci

by RocketMan_Winchester



Series: Angels & The Righteous Men [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can He Be Defeated?, Destiel - Freeform, Internal Conflict, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer's Weakness, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sabriel - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Slash Fiction, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketMan_Winchester/pseuds/RocketMan_Winchester
Summary: Sam finds himself struggling with increasingly intimate dreams of Lucifer. Now completely happy with Gabriel, he cannot figure out why he is having such dreams.  As he finds himself face to face with Lucifer, failing to defeat him once again, Sam begins to wrestle with the fact that his internal feelings for Lucifer may really mean something...or do they? He figures there's only one way to find out, and that's to face Lucifer, alone.





	Dream a Dream of Luci

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more about Sam. I tried to give him some spotlight since my main focus is usually Dean and Destiel related.
> 
> -This work is part of a series. Certain aspects may seem out of context if not read after Part 3 "By the Grace of Lucifer", but could be read on its own-

Sunday came quickly. Lucifer stood in the shadows of the abandoned parking garage where he had last encountered the Winchesters. He yawned in exaggeration, looking at a watch that was not actually on his wrist. There’s no way those guys are going to stand me up. He thought to himself. Not when they are this weak and there is so much to lose. Just then, he heard footsteps in the distance. They began to echo louder as they got closer. Just one set of footsteps, though? Lucifer raised an eyebrow as a single shadowy figure stepped into view. He grinned as he could pinpoint that bow legged silhouette anywhere. 

“Dean,” Lucifer smirked, “how lovely to see you? Where’s your handsome brother? Oh, and my handsome brothers?”  
“I came alone.” Dean replied, stopping in his tracks, still quite a few feet away from Lucifer.  
“Oh, really?” Lucifer rolled his eyes, “There wouldn’t be any funny business going on, now would there?”  
“No,” Dean stated plainly, hands in his pockets. His eyes looked tired. “I was hoping to make you a counteroffer.”  
Lucifer tilted his head, his interest piqued. “You came here to bargain with the devil?” He chuckled a little under his breath, “Where has that ever gotten you in life, Dean?”  
“Me!” Dean stated authoritatively, “You get me, but you leave the others alone.”  
Lucifer crossed his arms and shook his head. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. C’mon, Dean, you, alone, are not much of an army. Hell, even the four of you are not much of any army, but the four of you would be a good start, with some training of course.”  
“Training?” Dean scuffed, “Lucifer, you forget that I spent 60 years in Hell. I learned from the best of the best. You don’t need my family too.”  
“Your family? HA!” Lucifer shouted at Dean, taking a few hasty steps toward him, “Castiel and Gabriel will never be your family, Dean! Human or not, they are my family! They were always meant to be my family!”  
Dean arched his eyebrows. He seemed to have struck a nerve mentioning family. “So, is that what this is all about?” Dean teased, “You’re jealous because your brothers hooked up with Winchesters? Jealous because you have nobody?”  
Lucifer glared at Dean through the darkness, wanting to skin the smirk right off his pretty face. But he only smiled back. “Aw, Dean. Do you really think you can hurt my feelings? I don’t really have any, except for that cute younger brother of yours.” Lucifer winked.  
“Sam is off limits, sorry.” Dean taunted.  
“Oh, because he’s bangin’ my brother? A little competition doesn’t scare me.” Lucifer replied, swaying his hips as he became antsy, “Or maybe, I should just settle for the older brother, huh, Dean?” Lucifer asked, flicking his tongue at him suggestively.  
“You’re sick.” Dean winced, not moving from where he stood.  
“You’re the one here offering yourself to me, Dean. Lest we forget.” Lucifer crossed his arms again and sighed, remaining silent for a moment as he began thinking. Dean stood completely still, focus fixated on Lucifer’s face. “Ya know, I’m feeling a bit generous. How about you and Sam in exchange for Gabriel and Castiel? You two come with me, and they go free.”  
“No! I don’t bargain with my brother’s soul.” Dean said firmly, not missing a beat.  
Lucifer reached his hand out and made a pulling motion that flew Dean into his grasp. He gripped Dean by the shirt collar and whispered, “You don’t call the shots here, Deano. I should snap your neck for coming here trying to bargain with me.” Then, he released Dean. “Either I get the Winchester souls, or I kill all four of you. I prefer the first, but the latter really doesn’t bother me. So, deal or no deal?”  
Lucifer was standing close enough to Dean for him to feel his breath on his face. Dean stared deeply into Lucifer’s eyes, wishing that his he had to power to destroy him. His anger was evident. “Aww, Dean, are you trying to intimidate me? I’ve got a fiddle of gold against your soul that says I’m better than you.” Then, flames appeared in Lucifer’s eyes that burned Dean to the soul.  
Dean gripped his chest as it felt that the breath was being pulled from his lungs. He began slowly stepping backward, but Lucifer matched him step for step. Dean gasped in pain. “What’s wrong, Johnny? You ain’t the best there’s ever been?” Lucifer mocked, intensifying his stare, flames burning brighter, causing Dean’s chest to tighten. Dean crumbled onto the ground, gasping for air, grunting in pain. Lucifer knelt down to meet Dean’s eyes, reaching toward his face slowly. “You’re going to wish you had taken my offer, Dean.” Suddenly, Lucifer felt a burning sensation in his extended arm. Dean threw something at him that appeared to be similar to a hex bag, and with every bit of strength Dean could muster, he yelled, “Now!”  
Lucifer looked up and saw the symbol painted on the ceiling that he had not quite completely stepped into. Sam appeared behind him, Castiel and Gabriel on each side. Castiel and Gabriel began chanting in poor Spanish as Sam lunged toward Lucifer, trying to push him into the symbol. But as soon as Sam made contact with Lucifer, Lucifer hurled himself sideways, out of the line of the symbol. Sam wrestled him to the ground. “Sammy boy, such a shame we have to meet this way.” Lucifer grunted, with all of Sam’s weight bearing down on him, “Did you really think you were going to trap me in the Garcian symbol. Once, and never again!” Lucifer exclaimed, flinging Sam off of him with a flick of his wrist. Dean now knew that he had spoken too soon. Then he turned to Dean and said, “You are going to regret this.”  
Castiel and Gabriel were nowhere in sight when Lucifer turned back around. He figured that had gotten scared and run off. They were weak, after all. Lucifer walked ever so slowly over to Sam, who was pinned against the wall. He smiled, almost sweetly, at Sam, reminiscing about the time he had spent living inside of him, dominating him. “Ah, Sam, Sam, Sam. It’s been a while.”  
“Not long enough.” Sam snarled through gritted teeth.  
“Aw, c’mon, Sam,” Lucifer pressed his body against Sam’s, whispering into his ear, “can you honestly say you haven’t missed me? That you haven’t found yourself longing for me?” He gently placed his hand on Sam’s chest, then looked up to watch Sam’s facial response. Sam avoided eye contact. His face flushed with anger and embarrassment. He had been having reoccurring dreams about Lucifer, which had become increasingly sexual in nature. Sam imagined that Lucifer had just been screwing with his head again and tried to brush it off.  
Dean watched from a distance, trying to regain enough strength to stand and fight. At that point, Lucifer had become oblivious to anything in his surroundings but Sam. “How have you been sleeping, Sam? Any good dreams lately?” Lucifer teased with a wink.  
Sam’s face flushed. He pursed his lips together, squinting his eyes at Lucifer in blame. “So, it was you! You’ve been inside my head.” Sam wanted to lash out.  
“Oh, no. Not this time. That has been all you, pal. While I can be a bit suggestive, I can’t manipulate your dreams. I’m not Freddy Kruger. I just enjoy the show.”  
Sam noticed Dean trying to quietly crawl away and tried to stall Lucifer. “I think you’re just jealous. I’m finally happy with someone, and it kills you to know that it’s your brother.” Sam taunted with a cocky smile.  
“Ouch,” Lucifer hissed, pretending Sam had actually hurt his feelings. Then he chuckled, “Oh, Sam. If I wanted you…” then he leaned in and whispered, “I’d have you!” Sam shuddered as he felt Lucifer’s lips brush against his ear.  
Just as he locked eyes with Sam, trying to intimidate him even more, Dean hit Lucifer in the back of the head with a rusty rod he found lying on the ground. Gabriel ran up and grabbed Sam by the arm, pulling him along as they ran toward the car. Lucifer fell to his knees, as he turned to retaliate, Dean swung the rod again, hitting him across the face. This time, Lucifer fell flat to the ground, giving Dean and Castiel the chance to run to the car as well.  
……….

“Well, that was a disaster,” Dean remarked as they sped off in the Impala.  
“You got that right!” Gabriel exclaimed, “Don’t think we’re trying that again! Sam could have been killed!”  
“Oh, so you’re calling the shots now? Huh, Gabe?” Dean had not gotten used to Gabriel’s overbearing concern for Sam. It had always been his job to keep Sam safe and worry about his well-being. In the pit of his heart, he couldn’t help but ache with a twinge of jealousy. Yeah, they were adults, but, in a sense, Sam had always needed Dean…and now, it didn’t seem like he did.  
“If that’s what it takes to keep him safe, then yes!” Gabriel retaliated, “We flew in there half-assed ready, with no idea if this would even remotely work.” Sam leaned against Gabriel’s chest, clinging to his shirt with clutched fists, panting, thankful to be where he was. Gabriel held him tightly. He could almost feel the “big brother” testosterone radiating from Dean, but he was getting really tired of Sam always getting the brunt end of Dean’s failed plans. “So maybe someone else SHOULD start calling the shots for a while.”  
With that statement, the car grew tense. Dean bit his bottom lip, trying to keep his cool with every bit of strength he had left, but that wasn’t much. Dean slammed the breaks on, stopping mid-street, and turned to face Gabriel. “You think you can do a better job of this, Chuckles?! Huh?! You think you can keep Sam any safer than I do? NEWS FLASH- we were doing just fine without you!”  
Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? Can you even pretend that I don’t serve some purpose in Sam’s life? That he’s not happier now than he’s been in years?!”  
Sam and Cas sat idly by, hoping their little spat would end soon. It was no secret that Gabriel and Dean had never, truly, gotten along well. They butted heads more than anything, and it had just been a matter of time until they exploded over their roles in Sam’s life.  
“I kept Sam happy before you, Gabe! Our whole lives have been me taking care of him! And I didn’t need your help!” Dean shouted. Even Gabriel could hear the pain in his voice. He knew that Dean’s dislike for him stemmed from an overprotective, big brother who had always had to put Sam first.  
“Dean,” Gabriel said calmly, “I understand that. Everyone understands that, but is it so wrong for him to want to find love in this life? Is it so wrong for BOTH of you to want to be loved in this life?” He nodded toward Castiel, who was riding shotgun, reminding Dean that, he too, had put someone else in Sam’s place.  
“I’m not doing this mushy stuff,” Dean said plainly, turning back around and driving. Dean glanced over at Cas. God, how he loved him. Even though he had a love of his own, something in him could not get over Gabriel being part of his life. Something couldn’t get over the fact that he felt less needed by Sam.  
Sam leaned his head against the back window with demons of his own wrestling in his head…one demon (so to speak) in general, Lucifer. All this time, he had suspected Lucifer of toying with his dreams, with his thoughts. It wouldn’t have been the first time. He had been happy with Gabriel, so, of all people, why was he dreaming about his brother?  
……

Sam lied silently on his bed. His hands folded neatly beneath his head, facing the wall despite Gabriel’s every attempt to get him to face him. Would Lucifer ever quit haunting him? Sam was afraid he knew the answer to that question. Gabriel ran his fingers up and down the length of Sam’s back, trying in any way he could to comfort him without pushing him too hard. Then, he heard a gentle knock at the door. He turned just enough to see Dean standing in his doorway, but he just turned back to face the wall.  
“Could I have a minute with my brother?” Dean asked, trying to respect Gabriel’s place. Gabriel motioned for Dean to come in, but Dean interjected, “Alone…please?” Gabriel and Dean locked eyes. Gabriel knew there was no use in fighting over anything with Dean. Whether it was the easy way or the hard way, he usually got what he wanted. Gabriel stood up slowly with a sigh. Before he exited the room, he took a moment to glance over his shoulder, concerned for his partner. Then, he left him in Dean’s hands. Maybe he could get something out of him.  
“Sam?” Dean asked. His voice rasped with the concern of a brother who was trying to  
“What?” Sam replied coldly, not moving.  
“Sam, what happened back there?..with Lucifer? Man, I’ve never seen you like this.” Sam did not answer immediately, so Dean continued to talk, hoping that he would eventually interject. “I mean, you sure as hell don’t seem scared…You don’t really seem angry…”  
Before Dean could say another word, Sam buried his face in his pillow and began to cry. Dean was confused. He jumped up and shut the door, so they could have some privacy. Then, he was back at Sam’s side. “C’mon, man…” Dean laid a hand on his shoulder. He had never been the best at comforting people, “Tell me what’s on your mind.” Sam mumbled inaudibly into the pillow. Dean felt bad asking him to repeat himself, but he had to. “Run that by me again?”  
Sam sniffled and raised his head up. He paused, taking a moment to compose himself, and his thoughts. “I thought we had him, Dean. I thought for sure we had him.”  
“Who? Lucifer? Don’t worry about that asshat. We’ll get him.”  
“You don’t understand, Dean. I needed him to be gone. He haunts me, and I don’t know how to make it stop…and part of me doesn’t want to.” A single tear streamed down Sam’s face as he uttered those words.  
Dean was unsure of what to make of his statement. “You might have to shed a little more light on this for me. He’s haunting you, but you like it?”  
“I don’t know, man. It’s scary. If I tell you this…you can’t tell Gabriel...Please! I know that you hate him, but I don’t, Dean. In fact, I love him. I really do, and I am happy.” Sam began rambling, hoping to avoid ever having the conversation he knew he needed to have. Dean nodded, not wanting to say anything and keep Sam from talking. Sam inhaled, then sighed. “I’ve been having these dreams…about Lucifer. At first, I was convinced that he was just screwing with my head, but now…I think there’s something wrong with me…Dean?”  
Dean still did not feel anymore clarified on the issued. “First of all,” Dean started, “I don’t hate Gabriel. I’m just…adjusting. Second of all, what kind of dreams? What do you mean something is wrong with you? If you suspect him of screwing with your head, he probably is.”  
“Intimate dreams…and he said he’s not the one doing it. I am. There’s got to be something wrong with me.” Sam began crying again, this time, openly to his brother.  
“So, you’re going to just believe that he’s not behind this? Sam, he’s the father of lies! You don’t have the hots for the devil! There’s nothing wrong with you…Do you hear how crazy this all sounds? Dude, I know you’re usually the one with all the brains and the solutions, but it seems pretty obvious what’s going on here. You said it yourself, you’re in love with Gabriel. You are subconsciously setting your own self up for failure by concocting this false obsession with his brother. Even you don’t know how to be happy.”  
Sam stared blankly at Dean. He was quite surprised that he had pulled together such an intelligent explanation on the spot. Though it did not actually comfort him, Sam hugged Dean. “Thanks, bro.” Sam wiped his eyes, and put on his straight face, “So, what’s the plan now?”  
Dean shook his head, “I don’t know. We’ve only got one more shot at using the Garcian symbol, and then we’re back at square one. You know, he actually had the balls to tell me that we should sacrifice ourselves, for the good of everyone else…I guess he’s used to us doing that most times.”  
“He said we should sacrifice ourselves? For what?” Sam asked.  
“To be part of his evil, uprising army. I’m all about layin’ my life down for the common good of the world, but I will fight evil even if it is the death of me.” Dean explained. Sam nodded. He was so proud of Dean. He always was though. “So, you good?” Dean asked his brother, “No more of this nonsense about loving Lucifer?” Dean gave Sam half of a smirk. He knew that Sam had such a genuine heart, and though he wanted to fix everybody and everything, sometimes, Sam needed help holding himself together.  
Sam nodded. “I’m good.” Deep down, he didn’t feel any different than he had before Dean walked in the door. He just knew that he didn’t need to bother anyone else with his silly burdens. Somehow, he would find a way to deal with it on his own.  
Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. “Good,” then he got up and headed out into the hallway, calling back over his shoulder, “I’ll send your boy toy back in.” Sam chuckled. Good ol’ Dean. 

…….

“I’ve been expecting you, Sam.” a voice said confidently from beyond the darkness. Sam looked around in confusion. There were flickering street lights barely illuminating the damp street he was standing on from the thick darkness. A dense mist hovered around him and it was difficult to see very far in front of him.  
“Where am I?” Sam asked aloud. He could hear the clicking of footsteps echoing in the night, growing louder as they seemed to be coming closer. “What is this?” Sam looked around, but he couldn’t see anything clearly through the mist. A silhouette began to become visible before him. “Stay back!” Sam shouted, arm outstretched in defense mode.  
Then, a face was made visible by a dim stream of light from a shorting street light. “It’s your dream, buddy. I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want me here.” It was Lucifer. It was another dream! But to Sam, it seemed so real! Sam cringed as Lucifer stopped mere inches away from him. He knew Lucifer was right. If he wanted him gone, all he had to do was wake up, but something inside of him resisted. Sam gulped hard as he shivered in the cold night air. “Aww, too cold?” Lucifer asked. Then, he snapped his fingers, and he and Sam were standing, still just as close, in a cozy room, lit only by a fireplace. “How’s this?” Lucifer asked with a wink.  
“What is this about?” Sam asked aloud, not even sure who he was talking to. Almost as if he were asking himself. “What is this fascination I have with you?” he mumbled under his breath, but Lucifer could still hear him. He stepped closer to Sam, but Sam took a step back. They repeated this action until Sam felt his back to the wall. His body lusted for Lucifer, his mind had no idea why, and his heart just wasn’t in it. His heart belonged to Gabriel, even in his dreams. “What do you want from me?” Sam asked, finally directing his words toward the devil before him.  
“I can’t do anything you don’t want me to do,” Lucifer said, gazing into Sam’s eyes. He took Sam by the hand and brushed it across the front of his jeans. Sam pulled his hand away. “See,” Lucifer stated, “you’re in control here.” Lucifer placed his hands on Sam’s hips, gently leaned his body onto Sam’s, and whispered, “But I want you.” Then, he nipped at Sam’s earlobe with his teeth and pulled back to see the reaction on Sam’s face. Sam’s eyes expressed a combination of intrigue and confusion.  
“You can’t have my soul.” Sam stated sternly, “I won’t let you use me like before.”  
Lucifer shook his head and chuckled. “No. This has nothing to do with your soul. Nothing to do with needing a vessel. This is about pleasure.” Lucifer realized that Sam had not pulled away from him, had not pushed his hands off his hips, had still yet to say “no”. He knew he was interested.  
“This…this is a dream, right?” Sam asked hesitantly.  
“Is that what you need to hear to feel okay with this?” Lucifer asked, running his fingers up the length of Sam’s arm and gently brushing against his lips. Before Sam could answer, Lucifer pressed his lips against Sam’s. Sam fell victim to his wicked charm and gave into his urges. Sam cooperated, cupping his hands around Lucifer’s face and pulling into the kiss. His breath fell hot across his face as the engaged in an increasingly intimate make-out session.  
Sam pushed Lucifer away for a moment, in a final attempt to talk himself out of what he was about to do. “But you’re the devil…you can’t love me.” Sam said, almost in question form…could the devil love?  
Lucifer’s eyes flashed red, burning with desire. He placed a hand on Sam’s cheek, then slowly let it wander down his neck, down his chest, across his abs, and rested at his belt line. “What’s love got to do with it?” Lucifer rasped in a seductive voice.  
Sam gave him half a smile. He’s right. Love has no business here, and no one has to know…it’s only a dream. Lucifer took Sam’s smile as his green-light. He forcefully shoved Sam against the wall and began to undo his own belt, but Sam gripped Lucifer by his shoulders, pushing him, with even more force, down onto his knees. “Uh-uh. Not this time.” Sam tilted Lucifer’s face up to meet his eyes, “This time, you’re my bitch!” He commanded.  
Lucifer responded with a raised eyebrow and a complying, “As you wish.” Sam was immediately overcome with a feeling of overwhelming pleasure as Lucifer took the full length of him into his mouth. The things he could do with a forked tongue were like nothing Sam had ever experienced during oral stimulation. Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, his breath caught in his throat as he gripped the back of Lucifer’s hair tightly.  
Finally, Sam felt like he was in control. He slowly felt his victimization to Lucifer slipping away as he now had Lucifer on his knees before him, as he now had Lucifer in the grip of his hand. This hadn’t been about love. This hadn’t been about want, maybe, this had been about control the entire time. Lucifer ran his hands up the back of Sam’s legs, gripping Sam by the ass as he kept up a truly orgasmic performance. Sam wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back, but he wanted to. But he wanted to. He wanted to keep Lucifer right where he had him, rendering him powerless and at Sam’s will, as long as he could. He wanted to keep the control over Lucifer that he had lost in the cage, that he had lost when Lucifer took his body for a joy ride. All the past hurts Sam couldn’t forget and couldn’t escape all fell to the wayside with Lucifer’s goal now being to bring Sam to the brink of ecstasy. Sam got weak in the knees as he felt himself reaching his climax. Lucifer felt Sam tensing up and knew that he was close, so he sucked harder, pulling down the length, and grazing the tip with his split tongue, creating a multifaceted stimulation and pushing Sam over the edge. Sam groaned as Lucifer took his essence into his mouth.  
Sam’s breath stifled as Lucifer stood to face him. Sam wanted to stay in control. “Swallow,” Sam ordered, staring Lucifer down with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
Lucifer ran two fingers across his lips before swallowing, then he licked his fingers provocatively. “Yummy.” He responded, unfazed by Sam’s request of him. Lucifer kissed Sam on the neck, down to his shoulder before placing a not-so-gentle bite on him.  
“Ow!” Sam flinched, “What was that for?”  
“Oh, just a little forget-me-not,” Lucifer said, blowing a kiss at Sam in a teasing manner. Sam glanced over at his shoulder, examining the perfect outline of Lucifer’s teeth carved into his skin. It very much resembled the bite of a vampire, with prominent canines. A drop of blood trickled down his arm from the site of one of the fangs. “Truce?” Lucifer asked.  
“You don’t own me anymore,” Sam replied, gazing into Lucifer’s eyes, gripping his shoulder. “You don’t own me!” He repeated until it woke Gabriel, who had been asleep next to him.  
Gabriel shook Sam gently repeating his name, in hopes to wake him from his dream. Sam gasped as if catching his breath as he woke in a panic. “What?!” He quickly glanced around the room to gain a sense of where he was. He was home, in the bunker, in his own bed. No street lights, no fireplace lit room, no Lucifer. He sighed with relief. “Just a dream.” He murmured. He had been convinced that he was dreaming while he was, but it had felt so real, that he had started to doubt it.  
“You okay, Sam?” Gabriel asked, wiping Sam’s forehead which was dripping sweat.  
“Yeah,” he replied, “just a bad dream. No worries.” Then he wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel, pulling his backside to meet his torso, “No worries.” He whispered again, kissing the back of Gabriel’s neck, “Go back to sleep.” Within moments, they both drifted back to sleep. This time, no further dreams of Lucifer.  
Sam woke earlier than usual. Though he had fallen back to sleep, he hadn’t slept very sound. The dream he had the night before had nothing to do with the reality of the problems they were facing with Lucifer wreaking havoc in the real world. They only had one more shot to attempt to capture Lucifer, only hoping that whatever his power could be used to gain Gabriel and Castiel some fuel. Slowly, Sam rolled out of bed and crept out of his room, hoping to not wake anybody. As he walked into the kitchen, he was immediately disturbed by the site of his brother pushed against the wall in a lip lock with Castiel’s hand down the front of his baggy, draw-string pants.  
“Get a room!” Sam’s voice boomed through the kitchen, half joking, half peeved. Dean and Cas jumped slightly as they both turned to face Sam, chuckling under their breaths as if Sam couldn’t see them. “Really? You two are like school girls.” Sam rolled his eyes as he stomped over to the table and threw out a chair, taking a seat.  
“Sorry,” Dean stated, “but we didn’t expect you to be up so early.”  
“I should say the same for the two of you.” Sam retaliated.  
“Couldn’t sleep,” Dean replied.  
“Me neither.” Sam agreed. He sighed and put his head in his hands. As Dean took a seat to his left he caught a glimpse of purple peeking out from Sam’s loosely warn shirt.  
“Dude!” Dean exclaimed, pulling the neck of Sam’s shirt down a little further, exposing a bruise that eerily resembled a bite mark, “what the hell is that?!”  
Sam’s mouth fell agape. “No.” he gasped, “It was just a dream.”  
“Lucifer?” Dean asked, his voice bordering anger.  
“Yes,” Sam answered, feeling ashamed, burying his face in his hands.  
“Lucifer?” Castiel asked curiously.  
Dean and Sam locked eyes, having a conversation without words that the two of them understood. I might as well tell him. Dean thought raising his eyebrows at his brother.  
He doesn’t need to know! Sam said using pursed lips and squinted eyes. This went on for a moment before Dean finally blurted, “Sam has been having dreams of Lucifer…intimate dreams.” Sam sighed and turned to view Cas’ response.  
“Of Lucifer?” Castiel asked, “But why?”  
“I don’t know!” Sam exclaimed defensively, “Or at least I didn’t until last night. I’m pretty sure I was trying to gain some control back from Lucifer, from me always being his victim. Every time I’m around him, I want to hide. I feel weak. I’ve not been strong enough to defeat him, but last night, I felt like I was in control in my dream. I felt like I had the power.”  
“This is the result of you having control?” Dean asked, referring to the visible bite mark.  
Sam quickly pulled his shirt back up to cover the mark. “Gabriel can’t know.” Was all Sam could say, as he looked to both sides of him, making sure both Dean and Castiel heard him, “Gabriel CAN NOT know!” He replied in a frim voice.  
“Okay!” Dean and Cas replied in unison.  
There was a moment of silence before Dean said, “So, we need a new plan. Lucifer is probably out there planning Hell on Earth, and we need to take him down this time.”  
Sam replied, “Yeah. I need some air. You guys get a start on that. I’ll help when I get back.” Sam grabbed his denim jacket from the back of a chair, then held his hand out, waiting for Dean to throw him the keys.  
“Take care of my baby.” Dean reminded him, before handing his keys over.  
“Of course,” Same replied, “how could I ever forget?”  
Same left the house, already with a plan in mind. What if I really am Lucifer’s weakness? If the bite is real, he has to have some control in my dreams. He has to really want something from me…There has to be a catch. Sam thought to himself, as he headed down the road, hoping he wouldn’t screw things up this time. He had to make things right, so he could stop being afraid once and for all, and so his family wouldn’t have to worry about Lucifer anymore. It was time to take one for the team, even if it meant he might possibly fail.  
Sam stopped at an old motel on the outskirts of town. He went inside, rented a room for the night, and hoped for the best. Sam entered the room with a sigh. He slid off his denim jacket and draped it over a chair in the corner. He knew what he had to do. He knew that if he “prayed” directly to Lucifer, he would hear him. Sam focused on making direct contact with the fallen angel as he cleared his head and closed his eyes. Lucifer, can you hear me? I’m alone, and I want you here, now, with me. Sam even tried to sound desperate with the voice in his head. Before he could even repeat the sentence in his mind, there was a tap taptap tap tap, tap tap at his door. Sam unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt before he opened the door.  
“You rang?” Lucifer hissed, walking pass Sam into the room.  
Sam closed the door behind him. “Yeah…I had to see you.”  
Lucifer turned to face Sam. “It’s about last night, huh?”  
“So, you do know?” Sam asked, “And you have been controlling my dreams?”  
“No, not controlling.” Lucifer corrected, “Attending. You controlled, I just wanted to be there for the fun and excitement.”  
“Why?” Sam asked, “You’re Lucifer. You don’t love…You can’t possibly crave affection.”  
“Oh, is that so?” Lucifer asked, taking a step closer to Sam, “and who told you that? Your Bible? Your god? No…that’s not even in there. You make assumptions about me, Samuel. You think that the father of lust and desire doesn’t want to indulge in some of that every now and then? It hurts, Sam.”  
“Hurts? Sam asked, feeling that he was being mocked.  
“Well…may not ‘hurts’,” Lucifer replied, “but it’s not true. Yeah, I’m the devil, I’m Satan, I’m the bad guy, blah blah blah. Horns and pitchfork, whatever…but I’m not that different from you. Not that different from humanity.” Sam raised an eyebrow. He wondered if he was being played. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. I’m not saying that I love you…this isn’t a marriage proposal. I don’t want to grow old with you or none of that bullshit.” Lucifer made a disgusted face before continuing with his point, “But who doesn’t enjoy a little affection now and then? Who doesn’t want to feel good in the presence of another being? I do get lonely, ya know?”  
“No,” Sam replied, “I really didn’t know. I just figured you felt nothing, ever.”  
Lucifer stood in silence for a moment, looking Sam over. He figured there had to be a catch to Sam calling him here. “Where’s your brother?” Lucifer asked, “Where are my brothers? Where are they hiding?” He began to look around the room. He flung open the closet door with a flick of his wrist, “Behind door number one?”  
“No…” Sam replied, turning Lucifer to face him, “they don’t know that I’m here.”  
Lucifer could tell by the look in Sam’s eyes that he was telling the truth. “You sly devil, you.” Lucifer teased, “They really don’t. So…what’s the deal? Why we here?”  
Sam sighed and looked him directly in the eyes, as if trying to search for a trace of soul, “I needed to see you. I had to confront you.”  
Lucifer winced. “Confront me?”  
“Yes. See, I’ve lived my life terrified of you since the time we spent in the cage. I’ve hated you. I’ve feared you. I’ve spent so much of my time trying to hide from you, but, after my…dream…last night, I felt like I gained a little bit of my sense of control back. As weird as that may seem. Not only that, but I gave into these other feelings that I had been fighting for so long. So, I have to ask…do you really want me?”  
Lucifer chuckled, “What? You tired of my brother?”  
“C’mon, don’t bring him into this. Gabriel has nothing to do with this…he doesn’t know anything about it. Just… Do you really want me? Or are these just some sick games you’re playing in my head?”  
Lucifer looked at Sam confused. “Do you have feelings for me?”  
Sam turned around completely, hiding his face and frustration from the fallen angel before him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know…can you just…can you answer the question or not. If not, I’ll walk out that door, and we can go back to trying to destroy each other.”  
Lucifer placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder from behind. Sam felt a warmth run from his shoulder into his chest, a feeling that surprised him. Without another word said, Lucifer turned him around and pulled Sam’s lips to his own. The two fumbled about each other as they struggled to kick off their shoes and fell against the wall in a wild war kiss. Lucifer pulled away just long enough to gasped between lip locks, “Does this answer your question?”  
“Shut up.” Sam whispered back, forcing their lips back together. Lucifer tore Sam’s shirt open, flinging buttons across the room. It slid from his shoulders onto the floor. Sam lifted Lucifer’s T-shirt off over his head, barely parting lips to do so. Lucifer ran his fingernails down Sam’s back and Sam pulled at Lucifer’s hair. They didn’t want anything tender about this moment, nothing caring and considerate, they wanted rough, raw lust busting at the seams. Lucifer pushed Sam away from him and stood for a moment, panting before him. He looked as if he were almost…was Lucifer nervous??  
“Obviously, I don’t usually do this…unless there’s something to gain from it…” Was Lucifer…rambling? Sam was unsure of what to make of the “devil” standing before him. He wasn’t the all-powerful being that Sam was used to dealing with. He was almost humanlike in this situation. “It’s just you, Sam.” Lucifer said, “Damn it, it’s always been you.” Then he threw himself back into Sam’s arms. “You want control?” He whispered into Sam’s ear, “Take it.” Sam gripped Lucifer by both arms and turned him, back to the bed. Their lips back together, Sam slowly leaned into Lucifer, pushing him back onto the bed. Lucifer clawed desperately at Sam’s back, and kissed frantically at his neck and chest, begging for Sam to dominate him. Lucifer spent all of his time taking charge, being powerful, and it was exhausting, even for an immortal such as himself. For once, he wanted a real man to take control and take charge of him.  
Sam grabbed their two shirts from the floor, using one on each wrist to tie Lucifer’s hands above his head to the headboard. “You dirty boy. What are you going to do to me?” Lucifer asked, intrigued by Sam’s actions thus far. Sam was silent. Once his hands were tied, Sam leaned down and kissed him, long and slow, apologetically. Their bare chests heaved against each other. “Rough me up, big boy.” Lucifer hissed, but Sam sighed. There was an instant change in the mood of the room as Sam slowly backed off Lucifer and stood up, grabbing his cell phone. “What are you doing?” Lucifer asked curiously. Sam lifted the edge of the area rug that the bed was centered on, exposing part of the Garcian symbol drawn on the floor. Lucifer moaned in disbelief, “Aww, c’mon! Really??”  
Sam nodded and replied, “Afraid so.” As he texted Dean his current coordinates without another word. He knew that Dean would know to come quick.  
“That was low…even for me.” Lucifer wined in complete disbelief of what he had gotten himself into. But it was true, Sam had always been his weakness. As Sam sat across the room, waiting for Dean’s arrival, Lucifer picked Sam’s brain. “So, what is this really about? You know this is the final use of the symbol, right?”  
“I do.” Sam replied shortly. He wasn’t completely proud of what he had done, and part of him even felt bad for leading Lucifer on. It was ironic how he felt guilty for lying to the king of lies.  
“Okay,” Lucifer repeated, “So, what is this about? Can you answer that question or not?” He mocked how sad and desperate Sam had asked him the same question earlier.  
“It’s about grace…or whatever power you hold. We need it.” Sam rambled clumsily, feeling that he owed Lucifer some form of explanation.  
“Ha!” Lucifer laughed aloud, “For what? You think you have a vessel that could contain this kind of power?? Besides, this guy’s been rode hard and hung up wet, if you drain me, he dies. Do you really want that on your hands, Sammy boy?”  
Sam didn’t look up at Lucifer. He only thought of how it might help Cas and Gabriel regain some strength, and help them do away with Lucifer once and for all. “Some people are worth it,” Sam muttered.  
Lucifer laughed once again, “Gabriel?? You think my grace, which isn’t so graceful, really, anymore, is going to help Gabriel?? Sam, do you know what would happen to him if you put my power in him? First, if he doesn’t explode in your face, he’s going to turn into me. You forget that I’m not one of Heaven’s angels anymore. I don’t have the same stuff as they do. It’s been cursed by God himself. Do you really want to see your sweet, goofy Gabe slowly suffer as he turns into me?”  
“You’re lying!” Sam exclaimed, “You know I have you now, and you’re lying!”  
“Okay, well, you could go ahead and test your little theory out, lose the love of your life, but that’s fine with me, cuz then I have you all to myself.” He mocked.  
“Then we’ll exorcise you anyway and banish you to Hell to be dealt with!” Sam angrily replied.  
“Listen, what is this all really about? What is your end game plan? Why do you even want my power?” Lucifer asked, hoping to compromise for his life.  
“Look, Cas and Gabriel are about useless without their grace. They’re worthless hunters, and we can’t keep worrying about their well-being…we just need them…”  
“To be lean, mean, fighting machines again? I get it…but they’re not going to get that out of me.” Lucifer retorted.  
Just then, Dean busted into the room. “Sam! Are you o…” then Dean stopped and looked around the room. Sam and Lucifer were both topless, shoes and socks were scattered about the floor, and Lucifer was tied to the bed. “What in the hell is going on here?” Dean demanded to know, as he gazed at Sam in disbelief.  
“It’s not what it looks like. Look…”  
“Well, it WAS exactly what it looks like.” Lucifer interrupted.  
Dean and Sam both looked at him with blank expressions. He knew they didn’t find him funny. “Look,” Sam continued, “I figured that if the bite from my dream was real, then Lucifer had really been messing in my head, and if Lucifer had really been messing in my head, then Lucifer really wanted me, so I…”  
“Lured him here with your boyish wiles and charming smile?” Dean asked, not wanting to hear any details.  
“Basically.” Sam agreed.  
Just then, Gabriel and Castiel ran in the door behind Dean. Sam froze. He didn’t think Dean would have brought Gabriel and Cas. Immediately upon entering, they both stopped in their tracks, gawking confusedly around the room as well. “Don’t ask,” Dean interjected.  
“It’s like a family reunion!” Lucifer joked, singing, “Celebrate good times, come on!”  
Gabriel’s gaze was quick to meet Sam’s, his eyes full of confusion and hurt. “Listen, I’ll explain later. Right now, he’s trapped in the Garcian symbol. We’ve got him. The only problem is, he’s saying that this won’t work.”  
“Of course, he is!” Dean exclaimed, “cuz he knows we’re about to gank his ass and send him back where he belongs.”  
“What do I have to lose anymore?” Lucifer asked, “You guys already got me. I’m not afraid to die, so what could I possibly gain from lying?”  
“Alright, then I say we gank his ass now and get rid of him,” Dean said hastily, raising a blade above his head dramatically.  
“Wait, wait, wait!” Lucifer pleaded.  
“Not afraid to die, huh?” Dean mocked.  
“Okay, just listen.” Lucifer begged, “I promise you, this will not work, but what if I promised to help you find a way to get your mojo back?”  
“How?” Castiel asked in a monotone voice.  
“Listen, there are loopholes around Heaven’s permanent seal from the inside. Ways to get back in there, get your grace, and come back to live happily ever after with your boy toys.” Lucifer explained. The three stood, baffled, passing glances at each other, wondering if they could believe anything he was saying. “Seriously, it’s not even really that hard.”  
“How can we trust you?” Castiel asked, knowing he had been betrayed by his brother before.  
“I’m sure you’ll think of a way to keep me hostage until you know whether or not it actually works.” Lucifer rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
Sam reminded them, “Once we break this symbol, we can’t use it again. This is our last shot.”  
Dean calmly walked out to the car and came back in with a pair of iron shackles that had been modified to hold Lucifer hostage. He slapped them around Lucifer’s wrists and scowled, “Your my bitch now.”


End file.
